STFU
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: BBRae oneshot collection.  Marked complete, but I'll add if there's more.
1. Chapter 1: Bad jokes

**Hello my duckies! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Thanks a bunch to Blue-Wasabi24 who I texted the whole time I wrote it...**

**Oh almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Call of Duty or even the jokes for this matter...**

It's another typical day at Titans tower. It's afternoon and the team is laying out because the crime rate that week had been very low. Starfire is cooking, Robin and Cyborg are playing Call of Duty Black Ops, Raven is trying to read. Trying because Beastboy is bombarding her with bad joke after bad joke.

"Why was tigger looking down the toilet?"

"..."  
>"Because he was trying to find Pooh! Why do seagulls fly over the ocean rather than the bay?"<p>

"..."

"Because then they would be bay-gulls! Umm... Why do gorillas have big nostrils?" still no response.

"Because they have big fingers! Oh! What do you call four bull fighters in quicksand?" he tried one more time.

"Stuck Beastboy. Now shut up." she replied in a monotone laced with anger.

"Ohhh B, she got you good!" Cyborg yelled at the changeling.

The green teen turned back to the goth," Not until you at least smile." he said in a firm tone. She gave him a death glare,"If you don't quit it so help me I will send you to another demension and leave you there."

He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't... Yet. "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Raven then enveloped him in her powers and as she was throwing him out the window he screamed "NACHO CHEESE! GET IT? NACHO CHEESE! AAAAAUGH!"

**Yay! I'm done! XD If people like this I'll make this a prologue to an actual story... If not I'll just keep it as one-shot... Please R&R or I shall sic my demon pixies on you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whatcha reading?

**A/N: I was on DeviantArt(awesome place check it out sometime) and saw some by Drakyx so I'm basing this chappie on one of her pics. Thanks to all the people that reviewed^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT then we would be on season 10. I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Whatcha reading?<strong>

A week had passed since Raven had tossed Beastboy out of a window. Starfire had taken Robin shopping with her and Cyborg was down in the garage working.

"Hey Rae!" Beastboy called out to Raven "Whatcha doing?"

Raven looked up over her book, glaring at him, but didn't respond.

"Oh." The changeling whispered then disappeared from view.

Raven sighed and began to read again. Then an arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and a changeling's face was right next to hers. She was so shocked by his audacity that she didn't move or fling him out of the window again.

He started to read over her shoulder," Be myself? Maybe you've forgotten that _myself_ is a beast? The word _bea…"_

She closed the book suddenly and gave him a look that could kill.

He leaned further forward " _Beastly_?" he asked chuckling a bit, "I didn't know you liked fantasies much less stories of Beauty and the Beast."

She blushed madly from being found out. She then realized that the green bean still had his arm around her which caused her to redden even more if it was possible.

"Get off," she deadpanned before knocking him off with her powers.

"Ow, Rae. That hurt!" he said at her retreating figure.

She gave him a pointed look and walked through the common room's sliding doors that slid shut behind her.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

"Titan's trouble!" their fearless leader shouted.

He got on his R-Cycle and sped away, Cyborg followed in his T-Car.

"Well ladies," Beast boy said waggling his eyebrows," Shall we go?"

Starfire giggled and took to the sky. Raven just gave him a look and followed. Then Beast boy turned into a hawk and started after them.

* * *

><p>As they approached the scene, an arcade, they groaned.<p>

"Dude, it's Control Freak again. He's so lame, although his taste in movies is great." BB said.

Raven sighed, "Shut up Beast Boy. Let's just get this over with, I have better things to do."

The changeling perked up," Like reading _mmmpth…_"

The empath's hand was over his mouth," Beast Boy, shutting up now would be a very good idea."

He stared up at her, shocked at what she was doing. Robin chuckled, and Cyborg joined him.

Starfire inquired, "Friend Raven, what is the book that you are reading that no one else can know about?" she then grinned devilishly," It is not one of those _naughty_ books in that section that we were near last time we went to the bookstore is it?"

Raven glared at the alien as the others guffawed.

Cy, between laughs said," Oh my gosh! Raven! Reading naughty books! Oh man!" He then sobered up," You aren't right?"

All he received was a glare. Then the villain they were looking for came into view.

"Ah! The Teen Titans… This time you will not foil my plans for this time my remote has been enhanced." Control Freak started his evil villain speech.

Then Robin with his cheesy one liners," You will not get away with it Control Freak. TITANS GO!"

The group started to attack the video game characters that had come out of the games.

"Dude! When could he do that?" the green teen exclaimed before turning into a rhino and running into a monkey from Mega Monkeys 5, squashing it.

Then Control Freak's remote started to shoot red beams as he laughed maniacally.

"DUDE! WHEN DID HE GET LASERS! AAAUGH! MY HAIR!" the changeling exclaimed after one slightly grazed his head.

Raven was being charged at by a giant blue robot with red eyes. She got near the ski-balls and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" before flinging it at her attacker.

Robin was shooting bird-arangs and grabbed his bo staff, blocking off the crazy old lady trying to beat him with a cane from the game _Pimps: Granny Style_. He finally overpowered her and knocked her unconscious and back into the game. Starfire and Cyborg were shooting starbolts and sonic blasts to the ninjas that were attacking them both. They finally succeeded and turned to Control Freak. Cyborg blasted the remote and it skidded away from the criminal, harmless now. Robin grabbed it and crushed it in his fist.

"Nooo!" the bad guy wailed," Not my remote! Wait, don't let them take me back to that prison! They don't have movies, or video games, or decent food!"

Beast boy then joked," Well then, I guess justice was _served._"

Raven smacked him on the head and left, the others following, BB rubbing his head.

"Ow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I know it wasn't my best work but I was trying to see where it took me. I will probably write more with that picture because there's so many in it. Anyways, I can't remember if I responded to reviews so here you go!<strong>

**blue-wasabi:**

Thanks so much! Sorry for no flying Beast Boys this time but I hope you liked. Sorry for such a short chapter, It seemed longer when I wrote it.

**teentitangirl25:**

Thanks! I'm so happy!

**ravenwolf777:**

Thanks for the review! I hope this suffices!

**Teen Titan-Supah Ninja:**

Thanks :D I found them all online just for this story (with a bit of help from a friend) I'm glad you liked it!

**Thanks to all of you guys!**

~Rose**  
><strong>


	3. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**A/N: At first this was going to be a happy fic. Then I actually listened to the song this chapter is titled after. It's not so happy anymore...**

**I am going down to Indiana for my cousins' graduations so I should be packing but I wanted to leave with at least one update since I probably won't have a computer until I get back. Anyways thanks to all who review, fave and follow me or my stories! This is for you (especially reviewers) I will update stuck and wishes later when I finish writing it but I might stop switched cause I don't know where to go with it and I have very low motivation for it... **

**This is based off the song Slow Dancing In a Burning Room by John Mayer (although I mostly listen to Justin Robinett and Michael Henry's version cause they've got a guy doing wii bowling!) You must check it out! After reading...**

**Anyways on to the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans John Mayer or the song Slow Dancing In a Burning Room(and anything else that someone owns like these letters)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're going down<em>**

**_And you can see it too_**

**_We're going down_**

**_And you know that we're doomed_**

**_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_**

* * *

><p>The titans had gotten back from there fight with Mumbo Jumbo.<p>

"Friends, we were once again victorious!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah we were victorious, no thanks to you Beast Boy," Raven scoffed.

"I was knocked out Rae! There's not much I could have done! I'm sorry it got you hurt." he retorted.

She let out a snort, "Well, if my **_boyfriend _**had payed attention instead of playing around, maybe there could have been!"

"Raven, it's not like you did any better! You just sit there and do some magical 'abra cadabra' and you _**still**_ get taken down!"

* * *

><p>"Guys," Robin whispered to the metal teen and the alien," we should probably go."<p>

"Yeah,"Cyborg said,"They do this every time."

They went through the doors and stood in the hallway. The raised voices could still be heard in the other room.

"Why are friend Raven and Beast Boy fighting?" Starfire asked, "Are they not the lovers?"

The Boy Wonder answered,"I thought they were. Almost everyday, though, this has happened. It's not getting better either."

"Yes friends, It seems like both are using the not nice words towards each other very often."

"Robin, I'm worried about them, this isn't a healthy relationship. Both of them are being torn apart because of it."

"I'm worried too, Cy. This isn't like them and I'm worried that it could tear the team apart. I thought opposites attracted, but I guess it's not always true." he said solemly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in the other room:<strong>

Raven's eyes flashed white," You know _**nothing**_ about my magic!"

"That's cause you never tell anybody! Not even me! You keep everything to yourself and let no one near you!"

"You don't need to know anything!"

"But you're my _**girlfriend**_! How am I supposed to connect with you if you won't let me!"

Then Raven hit below the belt, "Not like it matters. I heard you were seeing Tara."

The changeling's green eyes filled with pain. Then he walked over to her.

"Rachel," he said softly, using her real name; she knew he was serious when he did this,"I'd never do that to you, I'm over her. She means nothing to me."

"She did," the empath whispered, "and that's what scares me. You forgot about the girl you thought you would spend your life with so easily."

She finished bitterly, "Who's to say I won't be the same."

He reached out to grab her shoulder but she flinched away,"Rae, I-"

"Don't touch me."

"But Rae, I-"

"Garfield get away from me!" she shouted using her powers to throw him into a wall.

"Ow. Rae, stop!"

She rushed over and started to pummel him with her fists.

"'t. You. Just. Leave. Me. ALONE!" she cried.

The changeling felt dirty knowing he was the cause of her problems, but she didn't understand that he would never hurt her. She was so used to losing the things she cared about. She wouldn't trust him and it hurt their relationship. Gar knew they couldn't, wouldn't, last much longer. They would drown. He left her there, angry and bitter, planning to go to bed. There was not much he could do.

* * *

><p>"Friend Robin, should we go check on the others now? It has gotten quieter." Starfire inquired.<p>

Cy had left to work on the T-Car and they were on the roof again.

"Not yet Star." the leader replied, "Give them some time."

"Okay," she sighed.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star? Are you cold?"

He hoped she would say yes so he could have a reason to wrap his arms around her body.

"No."

His face fell.

"Oh. So what do you want?"

"Umm..."

"Star?" he said, "What is it?"

"Uh... Might we be able to check on friend Raven and Beast Boy now?"

"Just give them time Star. They'll come to us when they need us."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>"Robin, it has been <strong><em>three hours<em>**! I must check on them!"

"Star, no!" he shouted, trying hard to tug her away from the common room's sensors.

"Robin, let go of me." she said threateningly.

"I can't let you go in there!" he repled breathlessly, loosing the battle.

**_WOOSH!_**

Just then the door opened and Beast Boy walked out.

"See, Star, I told you they were okay."

"Alright, Robin. I will leave them be then."

Robin turned around to talk to the changeling, but he had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Garfield was laying on his bed. He couldn't sleep because Raven was not by his side.<p>

'How long is this going to go on?' he asked himself.

There was no answer though.

Suddenly his door opened. He turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. There stood Raven in a thin silk nightgown her hair long and wild because she had grown it out. Her amethyst eyes stared at his as if waiting for permission. He moved over on the bed allowing her space to cuddle next to him. She placed his arm over her waist and closed her eyes. He stared at her for a while, watching her breathing become more even as she fell into a deep sleep. He knew he should have learned by now that this would only make things worse but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Go cry about it, why don't you?<em>**

**_Go cry about it, why don't you?_**

**_Go cry about it, why don't you?_**

**_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_**

**_Don't you think we ought to know by now?_**

**_Don't you think we should have learned somehow?_**

**_Don't you think we ought to know by now?_**

**_Don't you think we should have learned somehow?_**

**_Don't you think we ought to know by now?_**

**_Don't you think we should have learned somehow?_**

**_Don't you think we ought to know by now?_**

**_Don't you think we should have learned somehow?_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah go cry about it why don't you?**

**I'm at a not so great point in my life. I just finished middle school Thursday, I'm moving across the country to Florida (I'm in AZ right now), my cousins are graduating and I barely see them as it is. I'm leaving all my friends and going to a place with way too much humidity (and gators). I was singing this all day while we were signing yearbooks. But enough with my ranting let's be happy!**

**Hint for a future chapter: Incomplete-Backstreet Boys**

**Read and Review**

**Till next time! Ta Ta For Now^_^**

**~Rose**

**The Minion's Minion**


End file.
